1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices receiving wireless transmissions and, more particularly, to providing an radio frequency (RF) radiating element in an attachment member of an electronic device.
2. Background Discussion
Small form factor electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, cell phones, mobile media devices and so on have become increasingly popular in today's society. They serve as work tools, communication devices and provide entertainment, among other functions, and are often carried by hand, clip or in a pocket. Many times, a smaller form factor device will be more popular or able to demand a higher retail price than a functionally equivalent larger device.
Generally, the processor and operative parts of electronic devices are enclosed in housings made of plastic, metal and/or glass that may provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The housings provide structural integrity to the devices and protect potentially sensitive component parts of the electronic devices from external influences.
For structural and aesthetic purposes, some electronic devices have a metal or significantly metal housing design. The metal housing creates challenges to providing communication capability, such as through radio frequency (RF) or other frequency transmissions, for the device. One technique for radiating out of a metal housing is creating a plastic cutout pocket. However, this may result in a surface color and texture difference in a finished product. Another technique includes limiting the material selection of the product enclosures to materials such as plastic that are transparent to the frequencies used in communication and thereby no longer using the metal housing.
The foregoing is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admission of prior art